pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Ups.jpg
AHAHA OH WOW –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:31, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :What is this? ~~ 22:34, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::THe upcoming skill "balance", I take it. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:34, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ska - How did you get it? And it looks interesting. Splinter Weapon is much weaker, ARage is still fine, but SoA+Shielding Hands do more now... ~~ 22:35, 11 June 2008 (EDT) HUNDRED BLADES NIGGA — Skakid 22:38, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Archers Sig. I expect to see more Blackout rangers and such. ~~ 22:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :HUNDRED BLADES SPIKE IN 3...2...–[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::lol haha. ~~ 22:49, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::I was thinking more trigger Gash on a fleeing target with 3 consecutive SoH-buffed sword crits. — Skakid 22:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::SoH+conjure+100blades amirite? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:08, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Is that a buff to FGJ? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:08, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Nerf, so it doesn't stack with enraging/dark fury/ect. — Skakid 23:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Where's that found in PvP? The rare hammer bar? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:15, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Izzy enjoys buffing/nerfing irrelevant problems. — Skakid 00:18, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::So why isn't WStrike changed? lol. And when is this coming out? ~~ 09:55, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Its probably to stop perma DS spam. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:06, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: ::::::— Skakid 12:11, 12 June 2008 (EDT) aw to bad soul bind ends when under effects of a smite hex, would be imba --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:25, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :lol, hahaha. Yeah. ~~ 14:33, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::infuse --> ups i died --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:02, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Is underpowerd compared to Courge Healing? Fox007 15:06, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::only extra thing is 1 sec cast instead of 2 but meh, also, i dont get what that with FGJ means..+1 strike huh??? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:14, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::instead of 100% from FGJ you get 1 adrelineFox007 15:16, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::o like that --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:21, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Qoute "Nerf, so it doesn't stack with enraging/dark fury/ect. — 'Skakid' 23:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT)" and dun forget Dragon Slash spammer :DFox007 15:23, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Man Symbollic Strike is leet. Still needs like +15 per signet, then it'd be better than evis. moush 15:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :K that's the last time I give you guys something nice. — Skakid 15:10, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Is this not normal for Skill balances O.o Fox007 15:24, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Better than evis? Gtfo off guild wars. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:36, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Fucking hell, Ska, upload this kind of shit as .gif or .png. .jpg's blur is really fucking annoying when you're trying to read. -- Armond Warblade 15:42, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :i have no problems reading :) Fox007 15:47, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::I dont get it. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT)